deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilius Thunderhead
Gilius Thunderhead is one of the main protagonists of the Golden Axe series of side-scrolling video games made by Sega. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Gimli VS. Gilius Possible Opponents * Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) * Garrosh Hellscream * Sage Harpuia (Mega Man Zero) * Thor (Marvel Comics) * Thorin Oakenshield (Lord of the Rings) * Valhallen (Dexter's Laboratory) History Death Battle Info Background *'Age:' 150 (Golden Axe) *'Species:' Dwarf *'Place of Birth:' Firewood Kingdom *'Height:' 5'03" (160 cm) *'Weight:' 151 lbs (68 kg) *'Alignment:' Good *'Profession:' Dwarf Hero *'Weapon of Choice:' A silver broad axe Skills & Abilities *Can swing his axe swiftly and deal fast, heavy blows and string together combos *Able to use his superior strength to lift and throw enemies *Can perform full body tackles if running *Can jump large distances and then strike with his axe *Can ride beasts by just jumping on them **'Chicken Leg' can attack by swinging it's tail. It can also dash at enemies. **'Dragon' can release flames from its mouth, burning enemies near it. Golden Axe * A legendary artifact capable of imbuing the wielder with a number of different powers * The wielder appears to be granted near invincibility and unlimited power * Can also transform into a sentient golden armor, which appears to be the soul of a God used in it's creation that slowly recovered it's powers and awakened (Golden Axe: The Duel) * Includes the ability to make wishes become true (if possible), like cure any illness and transformations * The axe's form can be altered, being shown to be able to be melted and shaped into other objects in the ending of Panchos and Zoma (Golden Axe: The Duel) * Can kill beings that usually can't be killed by normal means, like Undeads and Demons (Golden Axe: Beast Rider) * Although Sonic the Comic shows that the axe grants the ability to revive the fallen, in Golden Axe: The Duel it is beyond it's power, as shown in Jamm's ending. Magics *'Thunder Magic:' Gilius can control the element of thunder to cause lightning bolts to strike the arena. *'Rock Magic:' Gilius controls the element of earth to command boulder falls and landslides on the arena. Feats Strength * Can lift and throw enemies by using his superior strength * Can take-down enemies with his running body tackles * Defeated Death Adder even when he has a Golden Axe in his hand * Destroyed Gareth's lion with his axe (Non-Canon; Worlds Unite) Speed * Can swing his axe swiftly to string together fast combos * Can jump large distances * Chased quick and nimble thiefs around * Can keep up with Sonic (Non-Canon; Worlds Unite) Durability *Took hits from giant enemies like Bad Brothers *Fought against Death Adder's master Death Bringer who is more powerful than him *Survived a explosion which engulfed both Death Adder and himself, as he is shown in the tavern at the ending alongside all heroes and in-game enemies (Golden Axe: The Revenge of Death Adder) Skill *Defeated Death Adder, who has conquered the land multiple times *Defeated Dark Guild who can spawn skeletal warriors, as well as casting a spell that sends hundreds of rocks across the screen (Golden Axe II) *Joined SEGA characters in SEGA Superstars Tennis and Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed *Joined Sonic, Mega Man and other SEGA & Capcom characters in the Archie crossover Worlds Unite Weaknesses *As a dwarf, he dislikes to rely on magic, preferring to fight with weapons Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Axe Wielders Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dwarf Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Old Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Sega Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tragic Character Category:Video Game Combatants